LA ESTRELLA QUE FlORECIÓ (ONE SHOT) (TodoDeku)
by Yoru Phantomhive
Summary: Una vieja historia le contaba en navidad su madre a Todoroki, sobre el amor entre el cielo y la tierra. Sobre flores y estrellas, sobre el amor que solo nacía en la tierra correcta. No comprendió el significado de la historia hasta que años más tarde encontró la persona indicada para él. Actividad del grupo de Fb: TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones] "Niños buenos y malos de All Might"


Los únicos recuerdos que tenía Shoto Todoroki de la Navidad, era la soledad que lo envolvía cada que regresaba a su habitación, luego de un arduo entrenamiento con su padre. Ni en esa fecha ni en su cumpleaños se le permitía descansar de la pesada carga que reposaba sobre sus hombros: Superar a All Might; la eterna obsesión de su padre. Con cada día que avanzaba odiaba más las maneras de su padre pero en esa fecha solía afectarle más porque extrañaba de forma irremediable a su madre. A pesar de que su hermana mayor, Fuyumi solía esforzarse en mantener el espíritu navideño en su hogar, colocando un lindo arbolito y preparando una deliciosa cena; él prefería no participar con la familia y aislarse.

En esos momentos de breve paz, en el silencio agradable de su habitación solía recargarse en la orilla de su ventana y se entretenía viendo a través del vidrio como los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre la tierra hasta besarla, cubriendo todo de un blanco puro e inmaculado. Su madre solía contarle que **_los copos eran estrellas danzarinas enviadas por el cielo que venían a cubrir de blanco a su novia que era la tierra porque solo en invierno podía enviarle regalos y en primavera ella le mostraba su sonrisa, brotando flores de colores sobre su cabeza_**.

Entonces su madre usaba su **_quirk_** para crear una hermosa estrella de hielo entre sus manos que al volverla a ocultar entre sus palmas la convertía en una flor que ella depositaba sobre sus pequeñas manos.

 ** _—_** ** _Ves Shoto-kun, el amor es maravilloso_** — decía mostrándole la estrella convertida en flor— **_Al principio puede mostrarse frío pero cuando es tocado por la mano adecuada el calor del amor puede hacerlo florecer.—_**

A pesar del tiempo, la historia de la estrella convertida en flor se quedó en su memoria y cada Navidad, como un ritual bien aprendido, trataba de recrear la majestuosa flor que su madre le había enseñado pero por más que lo intentaba, no era igual. La estrella aunque poseía la misma estructura y el mismo número de picos, simplemente carecía de esa belleza que lo había cautivado de niño y cuando procedía en convertirla en flor, terminaba deformándola.

Seguramente, aquella navidad también fracasaría…

— ¡¿Todoroki kun tienes algo planeado para hoy?!— le preguntó Midoriya en un grito nervioso mientras se refugiaban de la lluvia bajó la amplia marquesina de una cafetería.

Todoroki que estaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos, se obligó a ponerle atención. Recordó que durante su paseo en la ciudad se había topado con Midoriya y éste le había invitado a tomar un café para platicar un rato. Aquel chico le resultaba interesante y el sonido alegre de su voz lo embelesaba cuando le platicaba con tanto ahínco y pasión sobre sus nuevas teorías y descubrimientos sobre los **_quirks_** de algunos héroes famosos. Su naturaleza curiosa y vivaz era todo lo contrario a él y su estoica personalidad, que bien podía comprarla con el invierno mismo. Ante sus ojos, Midoriya parecía lleno de vida… como la tierra, incluso tenía su cabello de color verde…como el pasto.

—No. En realidad…—contestó él aclarándose la garganta y bajó su mirada para evitar ver a Midoriya. Todoroki no sabía cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que ambos eran como el cielo y la tierra de la historia de su madre; se sintió tonto de tan solo pensarlo.

—De ser posible no quisiera ir a casa hoy…—suspiró en voz baja pensando en el entrenamiento que su viejo tendría preparado para él al regresar. No deseaba verlo.

—Ya veo…— contestó Izuku con nerviosismo cuando se percató de la triste expresión en el rostro de Todoroki. Siempre parecía taciturno, casi impasible tras una mueca de tranquilidad pero hoy no era así; parecía que en medio de esa lluvia que los había atrapado, sus ojos lloraban sin realmente hacerlo. Sus palabras tan solo acentuaron aquella aura que le hizo comprender que el chico realmente no se encontraba bien. Conocía de sobra las actitudes de Endeavor, su padre, así que tampoco le sorprendió su renuencia de regresar a su casa.

—Ven a mi casa Todoroki-kun— dijo Izuku regalándole las más afable de sus sonrisas. — Si quieres puedes pasar Navidad conmigo en mi casa…—

— ¿Eh?—soltó Todoroki confundido, abriendo grande los ojos. Aquella expresión acobardo las intenciones de Izuku, que sintió su cara arder de pena mientras evitaba temblar mientras sus ojos se encontraban.

—Mi… mi madre salió a encontrarse con mi padre para una cena especial y… en mi casa no, no hay nadie. Si.. si no quieres ir a tu casa, pue…puedes ir a la mía…pero si te desagrada puedes negarte—explicó tartamudeando Midoriya mientras agitaba de forma graciosa sus manos. Sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía como debía y su corazón se aceleraba. No entendía bien por qué se ponía tan nervioso frente a Todoroki.

— ¿Me estás invitando a tu casa? ¿De verdad?— preguntó Todoroki sin poder creer lo que le decía y atrapó sus manos entre las suyas haciendo que Midoriya tirará los paquetes que sostenía. Su tacto era cálido a pesar de la fría lluvia que los envolvía, Shoto pensó que era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba a pasar la Navidad lejos de su casa.

Midoriya se petrificó al sentir el contacto de Todoroki y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como si se tratará de un muñeco descompuesto.

La lluvia arreció y un fuerte viento los regreso a la realidad.

—Creo que deberíamos marcharnos—sugirió Izuku tomando sus paquetes nuevamente.

Todoroki asintió y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la casa de Midoriya.

— ¡Sígueme Todoroki kun, es por aquí cerca!—le gritó Izuku adelantándose.

Al poco tiempo, Todoroki lo alcanzó y corrían a la par en medio de la lluvia que amenazaba con volverse una tormenta. Izuku llegó al portón de su casa cuando resbaló con el piso mojado y perdió el equilibrio, Todoroki alcanzó a sujetarlo pasando sus brazos debajo de sus axilas para evitar su caída y lo termino atrayendo hacia él en un abrazo.

— ¡Midoriya! ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó muy cerca de su oído haciendo que el corazón de Izuku se acelerara.

—Que no lo escuche, que no lo escuche— pensó Izuku cerrando los ojos y tapando su boca para evitar que él no mirara su ya inevitable sonrojo sobre sus pecosas mejillas.

—Midoriya…—La voz de Todoroki llamándolo de nuevo lo sacó de su estupor.

—Sí, entremos— dijo enderezándose como si fuera un robot y camino de esa forma hasta la puerta principal de la casa con Todoroki detrás de él.

Sacó las llaves de su abrigo y abrió la puerta con torpeza; no podía evitar pensar que los ojos de Todoroki revisaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Seguramente había sentido su fuerte palpitar en su pecho y debía pensar que era raro que se sintiera tan ansioso en su presencia.

—Pasa Todoroki kun— le invitó a pasar Izuku primero y Todoroki obedeció.

—Con permiso—dijo Todoroki entrando.

Al adentrarse en la casa, ambos se despojaron de sus abrigos empapados por la lluvia y los colgaron en el perchero para que se secaran. Izuku se adelantó al pasillo para prender la luz y alumbrar un poco la habitación pero…

"Click-click" pasó la mano una y otra vez sobre el interruptor; a medida que no funcionaba su miedo crecía. Nada, no había luz. Lo que menos quería era quedarse a oscuras con Todoroki en la soledad de su casa.

—No puede ser—susurró casi en un chillido.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Todoroki iluminándose con la luz de su celular.

—Parece ser que con la lluvia se dañó la energía eléctrica—explicó desanimado Izuku. —Lo lamento…—

—No pasa nada. No me molesta estar en la oscuridad—contestó Todoroki acercándose a él.

Izuku lo miro con semblante preocupado y notó que de su cabello escurría agua al igual que el suyo, ambos estaban empapados por la lluvia.

—Espera aquí Todoroki kun, iré por unas toallas secas—dijo Izuku dirigiéndose al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. —Toma asiento— dijo señalando el sillón de la sala antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Todoroki tomó asiento y alumbró la sala de estar con el celular. La estancia era pequeña; había un pequeño sillón frente al televisor y la mesa del comedor se encontraba a su espalda, contaba con tan solo tres sillas a su alrededor. Creyó recordar que Midoriya alguna vez mencionó que su padre casi no volvía a casa y la mayoría del tiempo, solo eran él y su madre. Sus vidas eran muy diferentes así como sus personalidades, de pronto sintió una terrible curiosidad de conocer la manera en que Midoriya celebraba la festividad ¿Si era diferente a él que se aislaba sumido en sus recuerdos?

Una suave toalla cayó sobre su cabeza y alguien empezó a masajearle el cabello para secárselo.

—Midoriya— pronunció con sorpresa al sentir el contacto de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Déjame ayudarte—Escuchó la voz de Izuku esforzándose por no sonar nervioso.

Todoroki dejó que lo ayudará y suspiro tranquilo. Era agradable que alguien tuviera tantas atenciones con él.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto Midoriya?— soltó pensativo.

— ¿Por qué…?— repitió Izuku como si apenas notará sus propias acciones. Guardó silencio y meditó bien sus palabras.

—Tal vez porque hoy que te encontré tenías de nuevo esa mirada vacía y cuando mencionaste que no querías ir a tu casa. Supe que algo le pasaba a Todoroki…sentía que no podía dejarte así y…—

Izuku fue incapaz de decir una palabra más cuando Todoroki se giró y lo tomó del brazo para asirlo hacia él y atraparlo en un abrazo.

—Todoroki-kun—dijo Izuku sorprendido sin poder moverse. Sintió de nuevo su corazón acelerarse y agradeció en silencio, la oscuridad que los envolvía para que ocultara su pena.

—Gracias, gracias. No había podido decírtelo desde aquella vez en el festival cuando me animaste a luchar…—dijo Todoroki con una voz quebrada.

 ** _"_** ** _Ves Shoto-kun, el amor es maravilloso. Al principio puede mostrarse frío pero cuando es tocado por la mano adecuada el calor del amor puede hacerlo florecer"_**

—Tenías razón mamá— pensó.

—Siempre te has sentido solo ¿No es así Todoroki? Entonces, creo que estoy listo para decirtelo…— pensó Izuku despegándose suavemente de él.

—Todoroki kun yo… te amo—bajó la voz al pronunciar lo último sintiendo que su minuto de valor se esfumaba.

— ¿Eh?—pronunció Todoroki confundido e Izuku sintió un pavor apoderarse de él. ¿Acaso había hecho mal en confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Había echado a perder la mágica conexión que habían logrado ambos?

—Olvídalo, no dije nada— río nervioso Izuku sentándose al otro extremo del sofá y alzando sus antebrazos para cubrirse su rostro como si con eso pudiera olvidar las palabras vergonzosas que acababa de soltar.

—Como me atreví a hacer algo tan vergonzoso. Todoroki kun creerá que tenía segundas intenciones y no me preocupaban sus problemas. Lo he echado todo a perder…—comenzó a murmurar.

Todoroki dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y gateo en el sofá para llegar hasta él.

—Yo también— se inclinó a susurrarle al oído y en sus manos formó con cuidado una estrella hecha de hielo.

— ¿Qué?—dijo Midoriya casi estoico bajando los brazos y abriendo bien los ojos.

Todoroki alzo la estrella frente a él y la colocó en sus manos; igual que su madre había hecho con él años atrás.

—Solo en invierno el cielo puede hacerle regalos a la tierra, porque los demás meses no puede tenerla cerca. Entonces, él la cubre de blanco con sus copos que parecen estrellas; su primer y único regalo hacia ella—

Izuku miró cautivado su creación, la estrella parecía realmente una, irradiaba un aura casi sobrenatural que podía que se debiera a la luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana. Todoroki le dirigió una sonrisa y colocó sus manos sobre las suyas para ocultar la estrella, deseando en su mente que esta vez la estrella floreciera.

—Por ello la tierra…— continuó un poco azorado. —En primavera, le regala flores de hermosos colores para alegrarlo y decirle que recibió su regalo…—

Cuando retiró sus manos de las de Izuku, descubrió que en las palmas de este una flor había nacido, una flor hecha de hielo.

—Lo logré— celebró Todoroki bajando la mirada hacia la estrella hecha flor que por fin, después de muchos años logró hacer florecer adecuadamente.

—Es hermosa— dijo Midoriya con la flor entre sus manos y se recargo ligeramente en el hombro de Todoroki.

—Lo es, floreció en las manos, en la tierra correcta— contestó él rodeándole con el brazo.

Midoriya se le quedo mirando sorprendido y con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Feliz Navidad Todoroki kun—

—Feliz Navidad Midoriya— le susurró antes de besarlo.


End file.
